Thames View Penthouse
The Thames View Penthouse is owned by Landon and Aurora Peters. It is a huge apartment with access to an underground parking garage.Broken Rules, Chapter Three Location Layout Underground Garage & Entrance There is a lift from the underground parking garage. To reach the Penthouse you need to have a Key Card, be on the list of welcome guests or ask for admittance at the reception. Foyer The entrance hall has hessian coloured walls and there are landscape paintings hanging on them. There are paintings of hilltop views, mountain ranges, cityscapes and one of a rocky beach with a beautifully bright lighthouse. The lighthouse painting is both Landon and Aurora's favourite. The paintings are by Lauren Peters, Landon's mother. To enter the apartment you have to punch a password into a security pad. Living Room The living room is to the right when you first enter the apartment. There is a beautiful oatmeal colour sofa facing the fire and above the fire is a large flat screen TV. The walls are the same hessian colour as the walls of the foyer. There are very few personal effects around the room; except for a single family photograph of Landon, his brother and parents, although after Aurora moves in that begins to change. Just past the living area, there is a massive dining room table; boardroom size. Beyond that, there is a set of sliding doors that overlook a balcony garden. Behind the sofa is a wall of windows. Beyond the wall of windows you can see the kitchen and another dining area. Kitchen You can access the kitchen through double glass doors from the living roomEnforced Rules, Chapter One or from the hallway. There is a Utility room.Enforced Rules, Chapter Two Master Bedroom Down the hall, there is a door to the Master Bedroom. Upon entering you find yourself in a large closet with two doors. The one to the left leads to the ensuite bathroom while the other leads to the bedroom. The bedroom is dominated by a large bed. There are bedside cabinets on either side of the bed.Broken Rules, Chapter Four There is a chair in the corner. Dressing Room To enter the bedroom, you must walk through the dressing room. There are two Walk In Closets in there. Ensuite The Master Bedroom has a walk through dressing room through which you can access the ensuite bathroom. The bathroom floor is made of stone. There are two sinks and two toilet cubicles, along with a large shower cubicle and a bathtub. Other Bedrooms Opposite the living room, there is a door. It leads to a small hallway with three more doors. The rooms are all spare bedrooms. Second Floor The penthouse apartment has two floors. The stairs are found opposite the kitchen. When you reach the top of the stairs there is a small landing with another front door to the apartment and a cloakroom. To the left, there is a second living room, while to the right there is a home cinema room. There are two doors behind where the stairs come up. The rooms are a gym and Landon's study. Second Floor Living Room Two walls are made completely of glass giving amazing views of the city. There is a bar to one side. One of the window walls houses a sliding door that gives access to a balcony. There is a grand piano in the corner, where the two window walls meet. One wall has floor to ceiling bookcases, crammed full of books. Landon's Study The walls are lined with books. References Category:Residential Locations Category:Residential Locations In Hanleigh's London